Noble Hearts
by TobiasHawk94
Summary: My first KH Fan Fiction. It tells the story of my own made up character dealing with the life as a Keyblader in the timeframe of Kingdom Hearts 2.
1. Solar Storm

Noble Hearts

Chapter 1: Solar Storm

I tried to fall asleep all night, but it couldn't happen. I was having a very horrible feeling that something was going to happen today. I tried to shake it off, put it just wouldn't let go. I walked down stairs to find a note on the fridge.

_Sesu, your father and I went to work this morning and won't be home til' tomorrow. I'm sorry, there has been an emergency. We left you some food in the fridge and your friends are going to come over to keep you company. Love, Mom._

Typical… well, at least I won't be lonely. After breakfast, I went outside to practice my sword fighting. I don't know if I'll ever need that skill, but it sure was fun. The back yard was practically a training course. I got my wooden sword off the rack my dad made for me and I started training. Dodge here, swing there, and stab. It was a routine. Then I saw something move. It looked like a shadow-ish creature that crawled on the grass, but it was completely flat. It disappeared, so I guess it was my imagination. I continued the course. Near the end, I saw it again. I ignored it until it came up from the ground. Shocked, I stepped back and got hit by a sandbag dummy. I fell unconscious.

I woke up in complete darkness. Was it nighttime already? I looked down to see that I was standing on a pillar that looked covered in stained glass. The picture was of a boy holding a giant key, a duck wielding a wand, and a weird dog-like thing equipped with a shield. This has to be a dream. I picked up my wooden sword, which wasn't wooden anymore. I was wielding a real sword! It was heavy, but less heavy than I expected. I swung it a few times to get the hang of it. "Awesome!" Then it happened.

That creature appeared again, followed by a bunch of identical creatures. I heard the word, "Fight", and I started attacking them. I slashed at one and it dissolved. I was in awe, my first real fight! I grinned and started hacking away at them. When I defeated the last one, I wasn't exhausted. Suddenly, a white creature appeared. It looked like one of those disgustingly thin supermodels, with a symbol on the top of its head and a zipper mouth. It floated towards me and I swung my sword at it. It passed through it like it was made of air. What the hell? I swung again, nothing. It must not be real, but I rejected that thought when it hit me in the stomach. I flew towards the edge of the pillar, dropping the sword into the darkness. Crap, I'm doomed. It came closer and was about it hit me, so I held up my hands in a blocking position. It was about to hit me when a light emitted from my right hand. I was blinded for a second. When my senses came back, I saw I was holding that giant key that the boy was holding. The white creature saw this and floated towards me. I swung at it thinking, "Let this work." A solid hit to the head! I gripped tightly to this new weapon and with a smirk, ran at the creature and hit it several more times til' it dissolved. I was in awe once again, and then a door appeared.

"Open the door…"

I looked around, but didn't see where that voice came from. That voice told me to fight, so it must be helping me. I opened the door and a bright light filled the area. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange town. I got up, but my stomach was in pain. "Was that a dream?"

"Hello there."

I looked around, nobody was there. "What the hell?"

"That's a weird thing to say to somebody when they greet you." A girl that looked like a ninja fell from the sky and landed in front of me. I jumped back. "What? Did I scare you?"

"No, just surprised me. Who are you?" I asked the strange girl.

"You don't know who I am?" She pouted.

"Well, I can guess that you're hyper. I've never seen anybody change emotions that quickly."

She stared at me. "Okay, I'm the 'Great Ninja' Yuffie! And, you are?"

I staggered a bit. "I'm Sesu. By the way, where am I?"

She stared at me once again. She whispered something under her breath. "You're in Traverse Town. I come here frequently to bring some people to my world, Hollow Bastion. Lots of people 'land' here when their world gets destroyed."

I stared back at her. "Wait… What? Are you an alien? Because I figured there was only one world that has life."

Yuffie sighed. "You're one of those people that believe in astronomy aren't you? Well, I'll just have Leon explain it to you…"

"Leon? Who's Leon?"

"You'll see…" She grinned and suddenly a bright light appeared and I shielded my eyes.

~Noble Hearts~

When the light died down I found myself in a plaza. I looked around for that Yuffie girl, but I got distracted by the massive castle in the distance. "Whoa…"

"If you're done sightseeing, we have to go meet Leon."

I turned around and saw Yuffie with an angry face. "You know… your random moods are really freaking me out." Suddenly, a bunch of the shadow creatures appeared out of the ground. "Shit! Not these things again!" I looked around to find a weapon, but there was nothing. I saw Yuffie fighting them with a giant ninja star.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fight the Heartless!" Yuffie yelled at me.

"I don't have a weapon! And, what did you call them?" One of the things she called Heartless ran towards me. "Damn! If only I had that key…" It jumped at me and I shielded myself. I heard a poof sound and I opened my eyes. The key weapon was back! "Now we're talking!" I ran towards the massive group of Heartless and slashed them all. They all disappeared and Yuffie was staring at me in awe. "What now?"

"You have a Keyblade? How is that possible?" She was thinking to herself.

"That's what it's called? A Key…Blade?" I swung the weapon around. "Okay, nothing you've told me makes sense. My 'world' got destroyed, those shadow creatures are called Heartless, and this weapon I swore was from my dream is called a Keyblade… What the hell is going on here?"

Yuffie looked at me. "Leon will explain this all to you. Come with me."

"Why the hell not? This will make a good story when I wake up and tell this to my friends." I followed her to a house that I felt a strange presence. Something felt… magical about it.

Yuffie opened the door and suddenly I heard people arguing. "No, you can't do that with a computer! Stop trying to fix this with your damn magic Merlin!" Okay, now this was getting extremely weird. "Fine Cid, you don't have to be an ass about it!"

"Guys, we have a newbie!" Yuffie loudly said to the people in the house. I walked inside to see a blond man at a large computer wearing goggles and had a piece of straw in his mouth, an old man wearing a blue wizard robe and hat with a long white beard, a brown haired guy with a scar across his face holding a sword (I think it's a sword, it looks like a sword and a gun), and a brunette woman wearing a pink dress and had her hair in a braid. "You'll never guess what he is!" Yuffie excitedly said.

"A teenage boy that looks like Sora without the oversized clothes," The scarred-faced man said.

"Who's Sora?" I asked Yuffie.

"He's like you, but I'll have Leon explain."

"Which one is Leon?"

"The guy carrying the Gunblade and has a scar on his face. The guy at the computer is Cid, the wizard is Merlin, and the woman is Aerith."

"How did this boy get here? Wait, you went back to Traverse Town didn't you Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I didn't want people to die when that world is still full of Heartless."

"Somebody, please tell me what the hell is going on here?" I yelled. I got glares from Cid and Leon.

"What's your name?" Leon asked me.

"Sesu," I replied.

"Okay, Sesu, you're in a world named Hollow Bastion. Those creatures that come out of nowhere are called Heartless. There are more worlds than just yours, Traverse Town, and Hollow Bastion…" Leon got interrupted.

"And we're the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said excitedly. I just stared blankly at her.

"And, who is this Sora guy? How is he like me?" I asked Leon.

"Sora is one of the members of the HBRC, and he holds the Key to defeating the Heartless. Literally speaking, he has a weapon called a Keyblade that defeats the Heartless and releases stolen hearts. We don't know where he is right now."

"Sora has a Keyblade too? Wait," I found a piece of paper and a pencil and drew a sketch of the boy that I saw in my dream. "Is this him?"

"Yeah," Leon replied blankly.

"Let me get things straight, Sora travels between worlds, fighting Heartless, and he uses one of these." I thought of the Keyblade appearing in my hand and a few seconds later I was gripping onto it. I looked around and saw everyone but Yuffie staring at me. "What? I thought you seen one of these before."

"So, now we have another Keyblade Wielder." Merlin chimed in.

"Fantastic, another kid that we can't boss around…" Cid said under his breath. Aerith remained quiet.

"No wonder why the Heartless are appearing more often…" Leon said.

"This is my fault? I mean, this thing is cool, but I didn't think this was the reason I won't be able to see my family and friends ever again…" I threw the Keyblade and put my face in my hands.

Aerith came next to me and patted my shoulder. "It'll be all right. Get this, when Sora got chosen by the Keyblade, his world vanished too. After he sealed Kingdom Hearts, the world came back."

I looked at her with a blank face. "Kingdom Hearts?"

~Noble Hearts~

After the long explanation and review by Leon, I was tired. I was offered to sleep in the spare bed in Merlin's house. I didn't care, as long as I got some sleep. Hopefully, when I wake up I'll have a good laugh with my friends. I lied in the bed and tried to sleep, but I could hear them talking.

"Why did you bring another Keyblader here? We already have enough trouble with the Heartless and the Organization."

"Sora is hardly here to help, so we need him to help out."

"He doesn't have any experience."

"Neither did Sora when he landed in Traverse Town. But look where he is now. If it wasn't for him, we would still be hiding in Traverse Town."

"Sesu is not Sora. He may be a Keyblader, but he's as useful as the Beta Claymores."

"Hey! Those Claymores at least kept the Shadows out!"

"Stop yelling, we'll continue this tomorrow. That's when I'll test the kid."

After everyone left, I fell asleep.


	2. Training!

Noble Hearts

Chapter 2: Training?

I had another dream. I was, again, on the pillar of stained glass, surrounded by darkness. I looked at the picture of the boy I now knew was Sora. I walked around the pillar for a while, nothing stopping me, and then a flash of light nearly blinded me. When I regained my sight, I found myself standing on air above a town bathed in twilight. Something hit me on the back of my head. I rubbed the bump on the back of my head, and then I turned around to see a man in a black coat. I suddenly saw that he was wielding two Keyblades! One was as white as fresh snow, the other black as a starless night. "What the hell?" I asked the guy. He responded by charging at me. I summoned my Keyblade, which is named Kingdom Key, and tried dodging him, but I couldn't compete with him. He overpowered me and slammed my head on the clock tower, knocking me out cold. This is a dream, right?

I found myself at the glass tower again, but it had a different picture. It had an older Sora on one side and had another boy on the other. The other boy had dirty-blonde hair, white clothes, and was wielding the same Keyblades that the coated guy had. Is this the same guy? My curiosity got cut short when Shadow Heartless started gathering on the side Sora was on, and a bunch of the white creatures on the other side. They seemed to form together, the Shadows forming a giant Heartless with a heart-shaped hole in its chest, and the white creatures forming a giant white monster. _Darkside and Twilight Thorn_.

The Darkside and the Twilight Thorn started clashing, with the Thorn overpowering the Darkside. I wanted to run, thinking about the weight of two monsters on top of a pure glass pillar, but there was nowhere to run to. The Thorn started releasing vines, and I saw my chance. I started running along the vines to a second pillar nearby. The second pillar also had a fight going on also, but it wasn't what I expected. I saw two people, and I felt a strange connection between them. I got closer and saw Sora fighting against the coated guy. _Roxas._ Roxas was overpowering Sora with his two Keyblades, slamming them against Sora's. I looked back at the two monsters, but they were gone.

"Who are you?"

I turned around to see the two boys looking at me and my Kingdom Key. We gave each other strange looks. I went the ominous way. "Go to Hollow Bastion and meet me at Merlin's." Everything went black.

~Noble Hearts~

"Yo, kid! Wake up!"

I squirmed in the bed. Was that my dad? I opened my eyes. "Oh… crap… this isn't a dream is it?"

Cid stared at me. "Whatcha think? You have to go meet Leon, he has sumthin' for you." Cid walked out.

I yawned, got up, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. "This has to be a dream. This could never happen."

"Denial huh?"

I whipped around and saw Yuffie smiling at me. "You have got to be kidding… what time is it?"

"11:37, why do you ask?"

I sighed and washed my face. I saw Yuffie in the mirror and for a second there, she looked like _her_. "Forget it, where is Leon?"

"He's in The Great Maw. Do I have to take you there?"

"Well, duh! I have no idea where that is!" I sighed again. "Lead the way…"

After walking for what seemed like forever, we came to a giant opening. Leon was standing there, Gunblade drawn.

"See ya fresh meat!" Yuffie disappeared.

I walked toward Leon. "Hey, Cid said you have something for me." He tossed a keychain that had a golden sun emblem. It landed between my feet.

"Found that a few weeks ago. I was going to give it to Sora, but he's never here."

"What is it?" I stared dumbfounded at the keychain.

"It's a Keyblade."

I picked up the chain. "This is a Keyblade? Looks more like an accessory."

Leon face-palmed. "Hold it and summon your Keyblade."

I did that, and when my Keyblade was summoned, it looked different. It was orange with a golden hilt. There was a light emitting between the teeth. "That's amazing!"

"Now, time to test your skills…" Leon ran at me.

I grinned, "Let's do this!" He swung his Gunblade, which was at extreme speed. I held up my new Keyblade to block it, but Leon was strong. When it collided, sparks flew. I could see the name of my Keyblade in my mind. "Solar Storm!" My Keyblade glowed and sent heat waves at Leon, which set off his Gunblade. The Gunblade recoiled and almost hit Leon in the face. "Whoa! That would've left another scar!" But then I noticed my right shoulder was bleeding. "Crap! How did that happen?"

"When you set off my Gunblade, one of the bullets shot your shoulder," Leon explained with an emotionless look. I think he thought I could withstand more.

"Why in the hell did you load the damn thing?" I yelled at him, covering my shoulder. I saw Aerith running towards me in the corner of my eye.

"Leon! Why did you overpower him like you did with Sora?" She asked him while she tended to my shoulder. Leon just walked way, unimpressed.

"He did the same thing with Sora?" I questioned the former flower girl.

"Long story. Don't worry about it." She replied.

Talking about Sora jogged my memory. "Uh, I will probably need to talk to everybody. I had a weird dream last night. I think it was a dream." Then, it happened. Hundreds of Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "Shit…"

~Noble Hearts~

I was exhausted. After fighting off wave after wave of Heartless, I felt weak, but they just wouldn't stop coming! I feel like I could pass out right at that instant. I looked at all those Heartless, flipped them off, and leaned against Solar Storm like it was a cane. "Damn, if only more people were here." I looked at Aerith, who was in a worse condition. I guess she was mentally exhausted from casting Cure on me so much. "Aerith, got any fight left in you?"

"I don't feel any; magic really puts a strain on your brain. I'm just wondering where the rest of our group is," Aerith practically panted like an exhausted puppy. See looked at me, or past me, and smiled. I with the last of my strength, I turned my head and saw a giant dust cloud heading right at us!

"Holy Shi-!" I was cut off when a Shadow jumped onto the top of my head.

_Free me!_

I stood there, hearing the thoughts of that Shadow. It wasn't attacking me though. The dust cloud was getting closer and closer, so I turned back to Aerith. "What the hell is that?"

Aerith smiled bigger, which looked like it hurt, and replied, "Our backup."

The dust cloud plowed through the crowd of Heartless like butter. I closed my eyes and heard something like tires screeching. I opened my eyes and saw a motorcycle-like vehicle. There was a blond-haired man wearing sunglasses holstering a giant sword. The bike had a name engraved on the side, Fenrir.

"Thank Holy you're here Cloud!" Aerith said to the man.

"I won't let you die due to a bunch of pathetic Shadows Aerith," Cloud replied, unsheathing his sword. He turned to the massive group of Heartless and swung his sword. His sword glowed and released 5 other swords, which wiped-out all the Heartless. I looked in amazement at Cloud, started opening my mouth, and then passed out.

I started dreaming again. I tried to move, but it seemed that I didn't have control of my body. I was on a ship, moving through space. I started pacing around.

"Roxas!"

I turned and saw myself looking at Sora. "What Sora?" What the heck? Why was Sora calling me Roxas? Why did I reply in a different voice? It hit me; I was in Roxas' body!

"We're almost at Hollow Bastion, are you ready to meet that guy?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Whatever, I don't care."

~Noble Hearts~

Sora and Roxas stared at the boy who just appeared out of nowhere, holding a Kingdom Key. "Who are you?" Sora asked the boy. He turned around and with an ominous voice he replied, "to Hollow Bastion and meet me at Merlin's," and then vanished. Sora looked at Roxas, who returned the look. Roxas went back into his battle stance, but Sora started pondering, "Another Keyblader?"

"So what! We were in a middle of a battle!" Roxas yelled.

"I don't care, didn't you feel it?" Sora replied. He was talking about the strange connection he felt dissipate when the boy vanished. Roxas lowered his stance.

"Yeah, I felt that happen before, when _she_ left," Roxas replied. Roxas thought about Xion again, which was weird, since he didn't remember her until the boy vanished.

Sora wondered who Roxas meant, but he quickly thought it didn't matter. "Was it the Keyblade that made the connection?"

"Probably," Roxas replied.

Sora looked at the former Organization Member and an idea hit him. "You want to meet him?"

Roxas thought about it, "Why not?"

~Noble Hearts~

I woke up in a bed. I sat up, but it was painful.

"Don't try to get up, you're pretty badly wounded."

I turned my head and saw Leon standing there. "You bastard, if you were there instead of abandoning me and Aerith, I wouldn't be in this condition."

Leon just looked at me in the only expression he apparently knows. "Be glad that Cloud saved your guys' asses. He's usually obsessed with searching for Sephiroth."

I just returned his look and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I closed my eyes and then it hit me. "Wait a second! Sora is coming to Hollow Bastion!"

Leon looked back at me, "How the hell do you know?" I tried to reply, but I heard a door opening.

"It's you."

I looked at the open door and saw Sora. "Yo, how's it going?"

"You never told me who you are," Sora looked at my bandages. Leon just walked out the room.

"I'm Sesu, nice to meet you."

"Same. So, you're another Keyblader. I thought only me, Roxas, King Mickey, and Riku were the only ones," Sora explained. I heard a crash.

"Get off my back!" Roxas appeared in the door, "Sora, these guys won't stop bothering me."

Sora sighed. "Hey guys! I'll explain everything, just calm down!"

"I already know," I whispered.

Roxas looked at me, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sesu, nice to meet you Roxas," My voice got weak and I felt myself passing out again.

"Sora, he's passing out," Roxas informed.

"Look at his injuries, he needs the rest," Sora replied. I blacked out at that moment.


	3. She's Here

Noble Hearts

Chapter 3 – She's Here

I had a new dream. I was at Twilight Town, sitting on top of the clock tower, holding a Popsicle that was blue. I tasted it and it had a sweet, but salty taste. I heard some footsteps which made me turn my head to the left. There was a person in a black coat, the one that looked like Roxas'. I had a feeling that this person was going to attack me, but they just sat down next to me.

"I sense somebody, but they're not physically here. A Keyblade Wielder," they said. They had a female voice, so I'm guessing it's a girl. "He has a presence that feels like… it can't be!" She removed her hood. She had short, black hair, blue eyes, and a face of a young girl. "Roxas, is it you?"

She knew Roxas? "Sorry, but I'm not Roxas. I'm an acquaintance of his," I replied, hoping she could hear me.

"Oh, sorry. What's your name?" She asked me.

"Sesu, and what's yours?"

"Xion, I'm a friend of Roxas'. Do you know Axel?"

"No, is he another friend of his?"

"Yes, they're both my friends. But they probably don't remember me; I didn't want them to worry about me."

"Uh, Xion was it? Roxas is at Hollow Bastion, and so am I. Do you know Sora?"

She widened her eyes. "Sora? How can he be awake if Roxas and I aren't joined with him?"

"Wait… what?"

"Oh, never mind. Do you think it would be okay to…" She got cut off when several footsteps started coming towards us. "I'll meet you at Hollow Bastion," Xion quickly said as she opened a black portal and walked into it, vanishing.

~Noble Hearts~

I woke up back in bed. I felt 100% healed, so I walked into the living room.

"I can't 'lieve it. Why are the security systems goin' haywire?" Cid was scratching his head.

"The MCP must be controlling them. Remember that it got partial power after it learned the password," Sora explained.

"What's happening?" I asked the group, unnoticing the woman wearing all black standing next to Cloud.

"Ah Sesu, you're up. You need to know this. Sora, can you explain this to him?" Leon replied. Sora started explaining a computer world named Space Paranoids where he and a security program named Tron tried to find data, where they had to fight a Hostile Program.

"The program that was controlling the computer is called the MCP, the Master Control Program. It had a commander who was named Sark, who tried to 'derezz', or kill, us. Now it apparently gained some control to the town's security systems, and it's also sending computerized Heartless into the Real World. I'm going to go back to Space Paranoids and try to destroy the MCP and Sark, but the problem is, we can't reach Tron. I'm going to try to find him," Sora explained.

"He might be in the Game Grid. When you were there, we could not find your location. While you find em', I'm goin' to make a program ta give more power to Tron," Cid replied.

"You're not seriously going to go in alone; the MCP may have gotten stronger. You're going to need more help. I'll come with you," I said.

"No, you need more training Sesu. I'll try to contact Donald and Goofy, as they helped last time with Tron," Leon replied.

"Donald? Goofy? Who're they?" I asked.

"You know that tower in your dreams? The one with me and two other people? The duck is Donald and the other is Goofy," Sora explained. After a while of more arguing, Sora left to Space Paranoids, Cloud vanished somewhere, the woman in black named Tifa ran off to find Cloud, Leon and Cid started working on the program, Merlin and Aerith started discussing magic, and Yuffie just went home. Soon, it was just me and Roxas.

"So, Sesu, want to go train? I'll go easy on you," Roxas asked me. I thought about it. Training with another Keyblader would be better than being shot at by Leon. I nodded and we went outside.

~Noble Hearts~

After fending off some Heartless that seemed abundant in the streets, Roxas and I were alone in the Great Maw. "I wanted to ask you, what are the names of those Keyblades?" I asked him.

"The white one is Oathkeeper, and the other is Oblivion. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, mine is Solar Storm," I replied, summoning my Keyblade. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper alone. He seemed to be struggling while trying to summon Oblivion. "What's wrong?"

"I can't summon Oblivion; this has never happened to me," Roxas explained, "I guess it would be easier to help you train using only one though."

"Yeah, I saw how brutal you were when you were fighting Sora," I replied. I thought about trying out a new stance, so I turned Solar Storm and held it in reverse-grip. "I want to try something."

"Okay, I've never seen anybody use reverse-grip, so this is also a first for me," Roxas replied. He got into a battle stance and he ran at me. I blocked his first slash and retaliated by trying to hit his legs, but he blocked it. He jumped over me, ran around in a circle (planted Oathkeeper into the ground), and rocketed at me on the ground. I dodged and threw Solar Storm at him, which he ducked, and knocked me onto the ground. "You threw your Keyblade, and I'm holding Oathkeeper over your neck. Do you know how to retrieve it without moving?" What is he talking about? I don't know magic, how am I supposed to get it back?

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Roxas just sighed. "You really haven't had the Keyblade that long have you? I'll show you," he asked. He threw Oathkeeper at the side of the canyon, which imbedded into the wall. "You know how you summon the Keyblade. Retrieving is practically the same. When you have been disarmed, try to summon it back," Oathkeeper disappeared when Roxas held out his hand, and reappeared in it. "Try it."

I closed my eyes, picturing Solar Storm back in my hand. I heard a poof and opened my eyes. Solar Storm was back in my hand. I knocked Oathkeeper off my neck and tried to pin down Roxas, but he rolled away and hit me in the back, sending me flying. I landed with a solid thud. I stood up and was trapped by Roxas, who had Oathkeeper in front of my neck and Solar Storm in the back. I smirked and twisted his hand that had Oathkeeper and took the Keyblade out of his hand and hit him in his back with it. He jumped up and I jumped back, Oathkeeper disappearing out of my hand. I retrieved Solar Storm out of Roxas' hand, and clashed with his Keyblade. Sparks flew, almost blinding me, and I saw my chance. I knocked Oathkeeper out of his hand and I caught it in mid-air. I spun around and hit him five times. He flew backwards and landed 10 feet away.

"Roxas!"

~Noble Hearts~

I turned around and saw a girl running towards Roxas. She was wearing a black hoodie shirt and a long black skirt. It took me a while to notice that it was Xion! Roxas stood up, surprised by Xion's presence, and rubbed his eyes.

"Xion? Is that you?" Roxas asked. He was hugged by the girl, who gave a quick glare at me. "How did you know I was here?"

Xion let go of Roxas. "Someone named Sesu told me, are you hurt?"

"No, I was training with him," Roxas pointed at me. I was still shocked by their relationship. "Why didn't you tell me that she was here?" He asked me.

"I didn't know how long it would take for her to get here; I met her in my dream," I replied, "What are you guys, dating or something?" Xion and Roxas turned away from each other, apparently blushing.

"No, we're old friends. I'll tell you about it later," Roxas explained.

"Roxas, have you seen Axel anywhere?" Xion asked. Roxas looked at Xion, and dropped his head.

"Sorry Xion, but no," Roxas replied. I stood there, wondering who Axel was, but I got another thought. If Roxas was to bring Xion back to Merlin's, she would be bombarded by questions like Roxas was. "And to answer your question Sesu, Xion and I were in Organization XIII together. I learned that none of the HBRC likes Organization XIII, and if there was another Nobody around them, they would probably lose it. Xion, we need a place to hide you so you don't go through the stress I'm going through," Roxas explained. My head was hurting from all the information I learned in a three day period.

"Roxas, I'm going back to Merlin's. I wish you luck," I said to him and started walking off. "Oh, and Xion, nice to meet you in person," I told her.

"Nice to meet you too Sesu," Xion replied.

~Noble Hearts~

I was near the crystal caverns when a bunch of Heartless blocked my path. "Shit, why now?" I summoned Solar Storm and started hacking away at them. "Will you guys give it a rest? Why do you guys have to be everywhere?" I knocked away one Shadow and saw one just looking at me. Why isn't it attacking me? I got hit by a Soldier in the back of the head. "Why must everything hit me in my head?" I was surprised when that Shadow attacked the Soldier. It didn't stand a chance, but it was holding it off. "What the hell? I didn't expect that! Well, take it or leave it!" I ran at the Soldier and uppercutted it with Solar Storm, knocking it into the air. I looked at the Shadow and it rubbing its head on my leg.

_Thank you Sesu._

I stepped back. It couldn't be… I kneeled down to the Shadow and patted its head. "Is it really you?" I closed my eyes and saw myself patting _her_ head. I jumped back. "Rhaine? It is you!" Rhaine was my girlfriend back at my world. I loved her a lot, but seeing her like this broke my heart. I hugged her tightly, hoping she would not vanish. Tears were falling from my eyes. "How could this happen?" I was sobbing hard.

_Sesu, I'm okay. I don't like to see you like this._

I looked at the Shadow that used to be Rhaine. "I will get your body back, and nothing will stop me! I swear, I will!" I swore to her. She nodded her head and I could see her trying to smile. This will be burned in my head forever, but I will never lose her again. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. "I love you Rhaine," I told her.

_I love you too Sesu._

She cuddled my neck and I went back to Merlin's. I opened the door and instantly heard Leon talking.

"Just wait for Roxas and Sesu to get back, I'll have them send the program to Sora," Leon told the others.

"Roxas won't be back for a while, he's got some stuff to do," I told them. The second they saw Rhaine, they got into their battle stances.

"Sesu, don't move, you have a Shadow on your shoulder," Leon informed me.

"Don't you dare attack her!" I yelled. They suddenly got a weird reaction.

"Her? What do ya mean?" Cid asked.

I looked at Rhaine and replied, "This is my girlfriend Rhaine. She got turned into a Heartless when our world got destroyed. She still has the mind of her former self, and I won't rest til' I get her body back." Aerith seemed to be the only one to understand.

"Are you insane? That's a Heartless, and no one has ever returned back to normal after they've been turned," Leon explained.

Aerith popped up, "Sora has, with the help of Kairi." I looked at Aerith with hope in my eyes and could hear Leon face-palming. "Don't worry Sesu, it's possible. All we have to do is locate her heart," Aerith explained. At that moment, I began my journey to search for Rhaine's heart.


	4. Insomnia

Noble Hearts

Chapter 4 – Insomnia

For the first time, I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. Why do I have the Keyblade? Why did Rhaine become a Shadow? Who exactly was Xion? All my mind came up with was questions, not answers. I kept looking at the Shadow of my girlfriend, picturing her back to normal. I couldn't stand it much longer! I walked outside of "my" room, holding onto my keepsake dog tags. I was getting pretty pissed off at the damage the Heartless was causing. First my world, then my girlfriend, how could this get any worse? I walked around the streets of Hollow Bastion, looking at the castle. How was Sora doing? Damn, my mind just kept asking questions! I sat down on a bench, messing with my Keyblade Keychains, hoping that everything would return to normal soon. I looked at my dog tags, which were faintly glowing in the moonlight. I looked up into the stars, looking for something.

_What are you doing out here?_

I was startled by Rhaine. "No reason, I just couldn't sleep," I told her, still fidgeting with the Keychains.

_You're still thinking about how to bring me back aren't you?_

"Not just that. I've been having a lot of questions entering my head, but with no answers to them, they wouldn't leave," I leaned all the way back in the bench. This would have been a romantic moment if my girlfriend wasn't a Heartless. I turned to her, wishing that exact thought. A tear fell from my cheek, but that single tear held so much sadness that was in my heart at that exact moment.

_Please, don't. Let's go back, I'll tell them to let you sleep when they wake up._

I nodded my head and we walked back. I turned to Rhaine, and wished her to turn back to normal once more.

~Noble Hearts~

I dreamt that Rhaine and I were back at our home world, spending time together. We were laughing, enjoying the moment. I didn't want it any other way. But then, the sky turned black and everything was on fire. I turned around to look at Rhaine, but she was gone. I got up and started searching for her. I got to her house and heard shotgun fire. I ran inside and saw Rhaine's dad get mauled by Heartless. I tried to summon Solar Storm, but it wasn't with me. The Heartless started their way to Rhaine's room! I ran to the door and blocked it. "There's no way in Hell you'll pass me!" I could sense Rhaine in her room, and I pulled off my dog tags and held them in my hand. A flash of light appeared and I was suddenly holding a new Keyblade! It had a golden shaft and a hilt that looked like it had a sniper scope. It had the word, "Infantry," engraved onto it. I smirked and started vanquishing the evil creatures. When I was done, I ran into Rhaine's room. "Rhaine! Come on, we need to get out of here!" Rhaine was just slumped at the corner with life drained from her eyes. I've never seen her like this. I ran to her and grabbed her hand, which seemed to bring her back.

"Sesu? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Now let's get out of here!" We ran outside and saw almost everything destroyed. Heartless were prowling the streets, so I held Infantry and started running, with Rhaine on my back mortified at the sight.

_You must get to the light._ The voice in my head told me.

I saw a pillar of light, and, without thinking, ran towards it, slashing any Heartless that got in my way. When we arrived there, my Keyblade vanished and we started floating up.

I woke up back in my room. I got up and looked at my dog tags. "Are these really a Keyblade?" I was ripped from my thoughts when Leon ran into the room.

"Sesu, we need to get out of here! Heartless are running rampant again!" Leon yelled. I grabbed my Keychains and dog tags and ran outside with him. I summoned Solar Storm and started hacking at the immense amount of Heartless.

"Where are everybody else?" I asked Leon, who was fending off with his Gunblade. I knocked a Soldier into the air and slammed it into a group of Shadows.

"Roxas and Tifa are at the Maw, Aerith and Yuffie are at the Castle, Cloud is at the Crystal Caverns, and Cid is in the shopping center. We need to get to the Maw!" He fired a round into a Large Body's head, making it vanish. I just nodded and we ran to the Maw. We were joined by Aerith and Yuffie, who were still in good shape. Aerith casted Cure on us and we continued our way to the Maw. Shortly, Cloud joined with us, followed by Cid. When we got to the Maw, we saw thousands of Heartless surround us.

"Not this shit again!" I ripped out my dog tags, "Are these really a Keyblade?" I tried to remember the form it took in my dream, and in a flash of light, I had successfully summoned Infantry! "Hmph, dreams really do come true I guess," I said to myself as I leapt into action. I cut a path towards the middle where Roxas and Tifa were, and stood next to Roxas. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, I'm so used to dual-wielding that I'm a little rusty…" Roxas admitted. I just smiled and chopped up a Neoshadow to tiny bits.

"I've never seen this kind," I said to myself at the sight of the Neoshadow, "but it doesn't matter."

~Noble Hearts~

We must have slain five-thousand Heartless when they retreated. I nearly collapsed onto Roxas, who was sweating up a storm. The rest were in no better condition. Leon had rips through his clothes, Cid had soot covering his face, Tifa had blisters on her fists, Aerith was hallucinating, Yuffie passed out, and Cloud was panting. It took me a while to realize that Merlin wasn't here, but I didn't care. We decided to go back to Merlin's and wait for Sora to return.

It wasn't easy to get back. Yuffie kept falling off Cloud's Fenrir, which made my day. The real problem was that we were so tired from the fight. When we got back to Merlin's, Cloud was apparently strong enough to go back out… Him and his stupid quest to find that Sephiroth guy… I sat down on the couch and stared at my dog tags. Amazing, I never knew that something so close to me was going to save my life one day. I smiled and laid my head back, twirling my tags around my fingers.

"Okay, we need to be more prepared for an attack next time. Tomorrow, we'll start a new training regimen. Sesu and Roxas, you two will train together, since both of you are Keyblade wielders," Leon told us.

"Sure, anything that'll help me get Rhaine's heart back," I replied. I looked over to Roxas, who was gulping a giant glass of water. "Roxas, you'll train with me, right?"

"Sure, I also need to get stronger… for personal reasons…" Roxas told me. I barely knew him, so I didn't need an explanation. I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I got to the sink and looked at my reflection. I was shocked at all the scratches and bruises I received from the Heartless. "Is it always going to be like this?" I ran a washcloth under the water and wetted my face. I looked at my reflection again and saw someone. He looked like me, but was older. His hair was spikier, his clothes looked more mature, he had a few bruises on his face, and he had a golden armor-like shoulder pad on his left shoulder. I moved my hand, and he did the same. Was this what I was going to look like in the future? I rubbed my eyes and looked back in the mirror, and I was back to normal. This ran more questions in my head… but I was more focused on the golden armor-pad. What was that? I walked back out and heard the conversation.

"That can't be true…" Roxas said.

"I am not lyin', Tron told me 'imself!" Cid replied.

"What did Tron say?" I asked. This has to be regarding Sora, since Tron is involved.

"Apparently, a program named Clu destroyed the MCP and kidnapped Sora. Tron was helpless to do anything since he wasn't strong enough to fight Clu," Leon explained to me.

"That's just fantastic… what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet… Clu locked the entry way into Space Paranoids, so we can't send anybody in, and he also made a password that is hacker-proof. He made it so if anybody tried to hack into the system, it will delete Tron and send out millions of Heartless into Hollow Bastion," Leon said.

"Crap, this is hopeless…" I said. Roxas stood up.

"This program, Clu, locked the entry way? Can't a Keyblade unlock it?" Roxas asked.

"I guess, but where would we find the Keyhole?" Cid replied.

"Don't underestimate me, I think I might know where it might be, just take me to the computer," Roxas replied. This was going to be the start of a long rescue mission…


End file.
